


Just looking for some fun

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Peraltiago smut-shots [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: All the emotional sex is in chapter 4, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angsty Schmoop, Banter, Clit Rubbing, Clit rubbing should be an official tag im sad it's not, Clitoral orgasms, Closet Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e01 Coral Palms, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Heavy Petting, I can't believe those are official canon tags on this site, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Light-Hearted, Love, Masturbation, Not actual Exhibitionism, One Shot Collection, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Risked Exhibitionism, Risked Exposure, Roleplay, Roleplaying as strangers in a bar, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Switch Amy Santiago, Switch Jake Peralta, Switching, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but when Amy's being dominant she's super soft with her boy, clitoral stimulation, fluff and smut and humor, gfd, here ya go, humor and smut, i love this fandom, if you wanted an angsty Coral Palms masturbation fic, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peraltiago one shots of the smutty variety based on tumblr prompt requests





	1. "Try to stay quiet, understand?" (Roleplay + public fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a thing they do sometimes, when they wanna have a little fun. They don’t tell each other in advance, what their aliases or back stories are going to be. When they wanna do something kinky and roleplay as strangers meeting in public for the first time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Amy shifted on her bar stool, tapping her fingers on the counter in disinterest, waiting for her boyfriend to approach her (she’s looking forward to seeing what persona he made this time, wondering what he’ll think of hers).
> 
> Then she heard a familiar voice from behind her. “Waiting for someone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** [“Try to stay quiet, understand?”](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/182042069530/jakeamy-number-5-from-the-smut-prompt-list)

“Waiting for someone?” A familiar voice asked, taking the empty seat next to her.

Amy looked over at the stranger, drumming her fingers on the counter in disinterest. She took in his appearance- his short, curly hair just the right amount of messy, an unassuming yet flattering dark pair of jeans, and a well worn heather gray T shirt with some faded logo on it that she didn’t recognize. He looked good.

“Thought I was,” Amy replied with a huff, returning her focus to the empty glass in front of her that she’d already finished before his arrival, looking a little put out, but honestly not surprised. “Blind date never showed up. It’s been 20 minutes. Pretty Sure by now his face isn’t gonna walk through the door tonight. But blind dates never seem to work out, do they?” She mused almost wistfully.

“Whoever he is really missed out on seeing a blind date who looks like you.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “What a line. You ever use that one before?”

“First time, scouts honor,” he said, crossing his heart.

“You here to meet someone?” Amy asked idly, crossing one of her legs over the barstool, noticing how his eyes were drawn to the movement. That sure got his attention.

“Nah, just me. Thought I’d get a drink or two alone tonight. Though I’d much rather be drinking with you,” he already had that cocky teasy smile on of a practiced flirt, but then he winked at her, and Oh yeah, she was a goner.

“God, you are shameless,” she shook her head with a laugh, waving over the bartender. “What are you having Mr. Cheesy Pickup Lines?”

She held up her fingers and mouthed the word _two_ after whatever drink he chose, and once the shots were set in front of them, she knocked back hers just like that.

“Ella,” she held out her hand to him for a shake. He took it.

“Nick. Nice to meet ya.”

* * *

“I broke up with my ex Teddy two months ago, but I’m just tired of fucking myself at this point,” Amy dragged her finger along the rim of her glass, listening for the quiet whirl, but it seemed like the bar was too loud to head it. She kept circling it anyway. “Don’t have the chance to meet many people with my job or just my day to day life, so that’s what’s with the blind dates. Though there’s a 50/50 chance it’ll be some creep that I’d never let come closer than 5 feet.”

Amy added in the name of her real life ex that she broke up with two years ago, knowing it would make Jake react.

And react he did. His jaw clenched and nostrils flared at mention of the name, and the possessive look that flashed in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation. She tried not to show it though- that she got exactly the reaction she was hoping for. Tried to play it all cool hand luke, tampering down her self satisfied smile into something sultry with just a hint of up turning lips.

“I’m just bored of getting myself off lately. Wanna have some fun tonight, but looks like that’s not gonna happen,” she finished with a heavy sigh.

She saw his wolfish smile at that cue out of the corner of her eye, and her stomach swooped as Jake leaned in closer, his hot breath landing on her ear as he slid his hand up her leg.

“If you really want someone else to touch you that bad, I think I can help with that,” he practically growled, his fingers tracing circles on the soft, fleshy part of her inner thigh, the sensitive skin tingling as he edged closer and closer.

“Nick, what- what are you doing?” She stuttered, playing the part of how this was all supposed to go down.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing,” he murmured deep and low, a knowing smile on as his lips brushed the shell of her ear. “This is what you came to this bar for, isn’t it? Just some fun?”

His fingers crept further up her leg, still rubbing those smooth little circles, encroaching on her already very wet underwear. Once there, he skimmed along the edge of the fabric, following the crease of her thigh, up and down again so _teasingly_.

“You want someone else to touch you,” he moved to the middle fabric covering her pussy, and she was so wet he could already feel it as he applied just the slightest bit of pressure to the damp patch.

He rubbed her with two fingers, downright living for the way it made her breath catch as he nibbled on her earlobe.

“I think I can help you with that problem,” Jake offered, emphasizing with a particularly hard push of pressure as he rubbed her through her wet panties, all hot and ready, waiting for him.

She’s already aching with need, and the sudden pressure he gives her only intensifies it.

His touch already felt so good, his hand slipped under her dress that barely even covered her thighs when she was standing, and Amy spread her legs as much as the tight dress would allow, which wasn’t much clinging to her hips the way it did. The dress was completely unwilling to let her part her legs as much as she wanted to in that moment.

But Jake took advantage of the last two inches that ended the dress that didn’t even cover most of his hand as he rubbed her clit through her panties in this bar full of strangers.

Amy was very thankful that the counters had an overhang that blocked the view of what he was doing to her if anyone were to chance a glance.

Amy rocked her hips forward as subtly as she could, cause god she needed to do something, but still trying not to draw attention to the fact that her boyfriend was almost finger fucking her with 20 unwitting strangers around.

She was mostly concentrated on trying to keep a straight face, because it would be more than clear to anyone who looked what was happening if she didn’t carefully keep her expression neutral as best she could.

Before she was even halfway there (but already desperate to get _all the way_ there asap), Jake pulled his fingers away, and she actually whimpered.

“Do you want my help with your little problem, Ella? Or do you want me to stop?” He asked, stroking her inner thigh with his wet fingers, coating her skin with her own arousal.

The AC in the bar made her slickness feel about a thousand times colder, and it’s titillating. She swore there was a draft from the frigid AC aimed right at her pussy, because otherwise there was no excuse for the chill licking at the wetness on her thighs.

“No, please, don’t stop,” she begged as softly as she could, in desperate, breathy whispers.

“Really? You want me to make you come in front of all these people? Is that the kind of girl Ella is? The kind who gets off in public, hoping no one notices, knowing someone can. You sure you got a good enough poker face for that? To hide that you’re being fucked by my fingers in front of all these strangers and absolutely loving it?” His voice was a low growl and she wanted him so bad, right there right now. But he was right.

That’s why he pointed it out to her, in character and dirty talk, but Nick dirty talking Ella was Jake reminding Amy of the situation they were in, roleplay or not.

They’d done this whole roleplay strangers out in public with these heavy touches before, so fuckin’ hot, and they always fucked like animals when they got back home, but they’d never gone this far before.

Some heavy petting, yes, but nothing further. Nothing past this point that they were about to cross.

They’d gotten each other worked up in public before with some very sexual touches on the down low until one or both of them couldn’t take the teasing anymore and they went home as quick as possible so they could actually fuck each other and have all the orgasms the night led up to.

Never actually _orgasmed_ in public before, though. Those waited for back to their place or even the car with extremely tinted windows.

Not a bar where strangers could look her in the eyes while she was coming, even if it was unbeknownst to them.

Even though they always stopped before this point, she fantasized all the time about going this far, seeing the line and crossing it. Or really, being pushed over the line of climaxing in public.

And she decided that this was the night she was gonna cross the line, and she was gonna _enjoy_ it.

“Yeah, if you’re up for the challenge. My ex never was very skilled with his fingers. Think you can prove you’re better than that, Nick?” She cocked her eyebrow with a smirk, throwing in the ex again for good measure, and his eyes went a whole share darker with a primal aggressiveness and he kissed her hard, biting down on her lip as his fingers flexed and tightened on her shoulder, fucking her mouth with his tongue, hands holding her so tight just the pressure was enough to make her skin sore and maybe even bruise if he dug his finger pads in any harder.

When he pulled back, they just stared at each others flushed cheeks and open, wanting mouths before they both let out a huff of a smile.

And, taking a look around, they were surprised to see that none of the other patrons seemed to notice their little display that made her so hot she could swear the heat emanated for miles.

But they were seated at the very end of the bar, Jake against the wall, Amy next to him, and had probably the most private vantage point there. With the loud music and the dim lights shrouding them, plus the fact that almost everybody there was too shitfaced to even walk a straight line, much less take notice of their surroundings. Too drunk to care about anything, or even focus on what was right in front of them, and much too wasted to even notice the couple tucked away at the end of the bar, much less focus on them even if they wanted to. But no one wanted to, because of the too drunk to care thing.

“You still wanna?” Jake asked, wondering if the whole making out thing might have drawn too much attention, though it didn’t seem like anyone had even looked in their direction at all.

“You said you were gonna get me off in front of all these strangers. And you strike me as a man who keeps his word. You should keep your promises, Nick. If you get what I mean,” Amy waggled her eyebrows, and Jake grinned his normal Jake Peralta grin before going back to his sexy roll play expression.

“I’d hate to be one to disappoint. Especially someone as pretty as you.” He shot her a cheesy wink, and Amy couldn’t suppress the snort that came out of her at that, though she did manage to muffle it a bit.

And Jake, ever the professional, didn’t break, even though hearing Amy laugh or seeing her smile always made him wanna do the same.

Jake lazily toyed with the hemline of her dress before he leaned into her again and slipped his hand under it.

“Try to keep quiet, understand?”

He bit her neck before she could think of a clever response, startling a nearly inaudible gasp as his fingers found themselves between her legs again. He pressed a chaste kiss over the slight indentations his teeth left behind on her skin, and she tilted her head away just the slightest bit so he could give her more.

His lips curved into a smirk against her skin as he nudged her legs apart (it seemed she had been squeezing her thighs together in the absence of his stimulation).

Amy canted her hips forward, so _very_ eager for him to get her there. She wanted it- no needed it, more than anything. She was already squirming in her seat.

It took all she had not to immediately rock into his touch when he started rubbing her again, pushing first one knuckle, then two against her sex. Going entirely too slow. She wanted the flame from before back. It wasn’t like he needed to spark her arousal with some rekindling, she was still turned on as fuck, and this just wasn’t enough.

He was still rubbing her through her underwear, or really _with_ her underwear, soaked through as it was, narrowing in on her clit and pressing the cool damp fabric against her.

Thank god he gave up the slowness, though, finally bringing it up to something that matched the desperation she was feeling, edging her closer and closer.

Her body blocked most of his view from anyone, and her hair was a good enough cover for exactly what his lips were doing to her neck. Biting and sucking on her throat, nipping at her skin, soothing it with licks and some very dirty kisses, trailing his affections wherever he pleased.

Jake pressed harder on her clit, rubbing her faster, and Amy buried her face in her hands because she was so close and knew she wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face for long, so she hid it before she could break. So no one would see her O face if they looked over at exactly the wrong moment.

If anything, they might think she was crying, elbows on the bar, hanging her head, face buried in her hands, her long hair falling forward and obscuring her even further from view. Breathing heavy, hiding her face- yeah, quietly crying would probably be a good guess for what she looked like right now.

Amy squeezed her legs together around his hand, rolling her hips forward, so close, almost there, she just needed- she just needed-

“Say my name,” he ordered, his voice low and dark, almost dangerous, sending sparks down her spine.

“Nick,” she whimpered into her hands, so, so close, and desperate for release. Aching for it. She hoped maybe he would reward her, for staying in character despite all the pleasure she was getting from him right now, but he didn’t.

Instead he bit her throat harsh and hard, like it was a punishment.

“Say my name, Amy,” he growled into her ear, and her stomach dropped as she grinded into his hand.

“Jake,” she whispered, mumbling, murmuring, still covering her face because she was about to come any second and she couldn’t hide it. “J-Jake. Jake, I- _ah,_ ” her breath caught, trying so hard not to gasp. “Jake, please, _Jake_.”

Even though her hands were still covering her face, he could hear her clearly since he’s been licking and nipping her throat the whole time, putting his ears in prime position to hear _exactly_ how desperate she was for him.

The fact that she wore her hair down tonight kept it from being so obvious where exactly Jake’s head was positioned, and the wonderful things he was doing to her collarbone with his mouth. Definitely wouldn’t have been able to pull that off with a pixie cut.

Here it was the perfect cloaking device when her body was blocking Jake’s from all the patrons at the other end of the bar, plus- how they were sitting on stools facing the bar- meant that even if someone was sitting at the tables behind them, all they’d really be able to see was just how close Jake and Amy were.

Well, from behind, it was probably pretty clear that Jake was leaning into her, head tilted beside hers, but most would assume he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear, being romantic and cute.

Because her hair blocked what exactly he was doing. People would assume romantic, not sexual.

Sweet nothings, while he was really biting and sucking on her throat in a way that always drove her wild.

They were both subtle in their movements, subtle enough to not arouse suspicion of dirty deeds.

Jake finally gave her exactly what she needed to be pushed over the edge, her legs locking up even as she rocked forward, breath stuttering through climax as her muscles spasmed with a flood of pleasure, Jake vigorously rubbing her clit through her orgasm until she had stilled, softly panting into her hands.

When they disentangled from their half embrace, she smiled at his debauched face, lips way redder and plumper than they usually were given how much action he gave them tonight.

She felt a crazy rush that was more than just post orgasm bliss- better than that. Because of all the endorphins flooding through her when her boyfriend got working on her in public, because anyone could see if they approached them.

Knowing that they could get caught, that someone she knew could walk in the bar and come up because they recognized her- that that person would walk up and see that Amy was getting fingered right that very second- fuck. That risk was what made her stomach clench the way that only the filthiest and most arousing kinks did for her.

Amy grinned at him. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Me neither.”

“It’s almost worrisome that no one even glanced in our direction, isn’t it?” She asked, surveying the bar, and yup, they had gone completely unnoticed. It’s not just that no one guessed what they were up to, no one had even looked their way. “I mean, I know we were trying to be subtle, but no one even noticed when we were making out and being very obvious with that. Someone could be murdered right here and no one would even notice till they’re closing and kicking everybody out. I could kill you right here and walk out with no one the wiser. Not even an injection that kills you almost immediately. I could probably stab you right now and no one would even bat an eye,” Amy detailed, going far too in depth in her hypothetical murdering him scenario, especially with the miming stabbing motions.

“Uh!” Jake fake gasped. “You’re gonna kill me? Even after all that? You’re gonna kill me even after I gave you one of the best orgasms ever?” (He’s confident in that claim considered how much just heavy petting in semi-public places aroused her, and being her first public orgasm, that he got to bear witness too, yeah, he’s pretty confident in that claim). “After all I did for you, you’re gonna stab me? That’s what I get? Murdered?” He continued, still mock appalled with a little puppy dog heartbroken face. That face was way too cute for what he just did. “I get you off and for all my work trying to please you, I get murdered? Making you feel awesome and I get killed for it?”

“No, you get a blow job for it,” she said coolly, enjoying the look on his face when she successfully took his joking tone back to sexual.

“I have a feeling you won’t have enough patience to wait till we get home,” she leaned in under the pretense of straightening his collar, then rubbing his chest. Jake swallowed thickly. “So car blow job seems like a good idea, you think?” She gave him her coy smile. “Or do you have any better ideas?”

“Nope,” Jake shook his head vehemently, like he couldn’t get his response out fast enough. “Good idea. Your idea. You always do have the best ideas. You’re the idea thinker in this relationship. I’m so hard right now these jeans actually hurt, and not the sexy type of hurt. So yeah, car stuff awesome. Get out of these pants and get to addressing some more pressing matters too. Let’s do that idea right now.”

As Amy got out her wallet to pay for their drinks, she took the time to discreetly check out Jake’s erection, and yeah, she could see why he was even twice as eager to undress as he usually was.

She wondered if it was the jeans and if they were tighter than the rest of his pairs in the crotch area, or if it was just that he’d never been this hard when he was still wearing pants.

Cause you could clearly see when he had a hard on in any of his jeans, the fabric showing off his bulge as his cock was straining to be released from its confines.

But here the outline of his erection was so prominent it made her skin itch in the most wonderful of ways.

After settling their tab she slung her purse over her shoulder and started to stand up, but Jake said “Amy, let me hold your purse.”

She was about to ask why when she got his reasoning. Her long shoulder strap handbag was the perfect length to cover his erection on the walk back to the car.

She smirked and handed it over.

“Always the gentleman, aren’t you?”


	2. "Oh my god, do that again." (dom!Amy sub!Jake + pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Prompt](http://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/182668805845/b99request-17dothatagain): **could you please do Jake/Amy + prompt 17 from the smut list? (maybe even dom!amy and sub!jake with anal stuff if you are okay with that) 😁

“I ever tell you how good you look like this? Just squirming?” She asks, twisting her hips just so and making him moan.

When really, she tells him that all the time. Especially when they’re doing this sort of activity.

And like okay, he really likes it when she has him lying on his stomach and Amy roughly fucks him into the bed from behind.

But he really likes this too, in an entirely different way. When she takes him this way- when he’s on his back, she’s between his spread legs, moving inside of him. Opening his eyes to see her staring down at him, taking all of him in as she steadily fucks him.

This position makes him feel bare and vulnerable and exposed in all the best possible ways. Bare to her as she buries the strap on inside of him, making him cry out in pleasure, back arching off the bed as he begs her for more.

* * *

Then Amy loses her rhythm for a second, her hips stuttering, and a sharp jerk forward has Jake making a sound she’s certainly never heard him make before.

She honestly can’t tell if that felt really good or really uncomfortable.

That’s answered for her when Jake writhes on the cock inside of him, pushing back and trying to impale himself on her even further, weakly panting, “Oh my god, do that again.”

Amy raises her eyebrow for a moment. Really good then.

She gives him another experimental thrust, trying for the same place, same force, same speed. Jake actually whimpers, lips falling open in ecstasy. And okay, she knows _that_ sound. It was one of her favorite sounds to get from him.

As she builds up speed, his noises get needier, more desperate.

She doesn’t know if he can get any hotter than this. Eyebrows pulled together, face slack in pleasure, the flush creeping all the way down his neck, and those fucking noises. Those noises will be the death of her.

“Touch yourself,” she orders, grabbing onto his hips with both hands, going even faster and harder, pounding into him.

Jake whines, already overwhelmed by what she was doing, could barely process what she said, but then he wraps his shaking fingers around his cock, whimpering with every breath he takes.

“Pl-please,” he begs, nothing more than that. But she knows exactly what he’s asking for. More.

So she gives it to him.

It doesn’t take long. Of Amy thrusting inside of him, feeling so good, making him gasp and moan and whine and keen every time she hits that spot inside of him, making him cry out. Never mind that he’s so hard he can barely think right now. But even his hand on himself is weak, stroking himself, but just barely, too caught up in what he’s feeling to do anything more.

It’s not long before he comes, a panting mess. She strokes his side as he comes down, gasping. He was always so good for her. She liked making him feel good too. Her fingers go to brush the fringe of sweaty hair at his forehead. He’s still gasping, eyes still closed, but he presses into the palm of her hand, and she knows what that means. She smiles down at him. He really was a sight. Just beautiful.

And hers. All hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on chapter three (so to the lovely anon who submitted the lovely caught prompts, I haven't forgotten, it's just taking me awhile to finish)


	3. "We could get caught."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“We could- get caught,” Amy breathed, struggling not to moan, squirming under his touch.  
>  “You say that like it doesn’t turn you on,” he smirked, and god, he knows her too well. Knows what using that voice does to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peraltiago Meeting as strangers again, working undercover for vice, or jealous jake/Amy; with any combination of these 6 + 84 + 25 + 17 + 10 + 32

“We could- get caught,” Amy breathed, struggling not to moan, squirming under his touch.

Jake slid his hand up the slit of her dress, the one that went all the way up to her mid thigh, showing so much more skin than anyone but him was meant to see. She subtly shifted her hips down, like that might get him there faster, to where she needed him.

“You say that like it doesn't turn you on,” he smirked, and god, he knows her too well. Knows what using that voice does to her.

The whole night, all Jake could think about was tearing the dress off her. He was so fucking turned on by how much skin she was exposing in this swanky event, everyone dressed all formal, Amy Santiago looking drop dead gorgeous.

He knew some of it was just for his benefit. Her specifically picking out that dress for this undercover thing they were doing for vice- something formal and without a doubt elegant, but still so revealing. Amy _knew_ how much hell she was putting him through, dressing like that this evening, in public, where he couldn’t do anything about how much he wanted to ravish her.

Don't think he didn't notice her purposely leaning over during the dinner party and giving him a prime view of her breasts almost spilling out of her dress, just daring him to stare, tempt him as she leaned over his shoulder, pressed her chest against him. The red satin fabric complimented her figure like nothing else, smooth along her curves, moving with her body like fluid brush strokes, the high slit on her leg just adding to the whole-

literally everything about her looked so fucking amazing right now.

This whole night, and she was clearly having fun teasing him, not even trying to hide the fact that was exactly what she was doing.

Jake wasn't thinking about anything other than her when he shoved her into the coat closet a quarter to eleven. Damn vice, damn the op, he needed to feel her now. (Besides, they'd already texted vice confirming what they needed confirmed in the first place, including all the observations and several suspects, so they already did what they were supposed to do- vice could handle the rest. It was literally their job.)

Now was time for a rough and sloppy makeout with the maddeningly sexy woman who had been teasing him all night.

The shoulderless dress was just doing something to him, especially with how tight it was on her chest, how it looked like it was made to fit just her and her alone. Like it had been tailored to her body to flatter what was already the most beautiful woman in the world, and Amy clearly knew it. She had been walking around all night _owning_ that dress.

It looked fucking fantastic on her. And Jake wanted to see it off of her-hanging off of her.

He’d helped her put it on, so he knew exactly how much force to use yanking the top of it down without damaging the dress. All it took was a good pull.

Amy gasped at him suddenly exposing her chest, even in the dark closet they were hiding out in.

“Admit it, you _want_ someone to come in, find us like this,” he growled, pulling down the cups of her sleeveless bra too, her breasts now completely exposed. “You want someone to walk in, see all this- just disheveled wreck- you want someone to catch us like this,” he said, attaching his lips to her neck and sucking hard.

She had almost forgot the hand at her thigh until it was slipping underneath her dress, his fingers sliding past the waistband of her underwear, stroking at her wet heat. Though, as his lips, teeth, and tongue drifted down the skin he now had access too, she wasn’t sure which sensations to pay attention to. Jake mouthing at her breasts, his fingers teasing her sex and getting her even wetter, or the palm he had braced against her lower back to support her. It felt like he was all around her- and it felt so good.

Amy couldn't believe she just had her her boobs completely exposed right now, just hanging out- they were in public, a small, almost black coat closet, but still. The AC sparked a wonderful chill on her skin, especially the air that hit her areola and the trail his lips had traveled with those sloppy, open mouth kisses. Her nipples were hard- not just from his teasing, but her freshly sucked nipples coated in his saliva felt like they were damn near getting blasted by the AC, and it was definitely doing _all_ sorts of things to her.

And it was so titillating. To have her boobs spilling out from her dress, the top of which was pulled down to her midsection, her tits just out and completely on display if anyone were to walk in on them right now. She loved it so much.

She liked how he had her dress hiked up to her hip, the side slit making everything more accessible, so the back of her dress was more of curtained around her legs than the whole bottom hemline being hiked up to her hips like it would be if she was wearing something a little more skin tight and form fitting.

No, with the satin pooling to her calves and the top of her dress tugged down to expose her breasts, Amy simultaneously felt very classy and very debauched.

She pulled him closer by the lapels in his jacket, crashing her lips to his. Though she wasn't content with that. No, when she got him right where she wanted him her hand gravitated towards his hair, pulling and tugging on it, just messing it up whichever way while she shoved her tongue down his throat.

Jake moaned into her mouth, actually jumping and yelping slightly when one of her hands slid down, roughly groping his ass.

Amy smirked, didn't let go, instead squeezed him harder, and Jake's breath stuttered, his body all hot and warm against her.

“So…” Amy began, kissing down his throat, noting that the hand he had between her legs had stopped, and they just couldn't have that. “You planning on actually doing something, or just teasing?”

She canted her hips forward, punctuating her question with a sharp bite, and the sound he let out was music to her ears.

Jake nodded, almost to himself, before capturing her lips again with his fingers set to explore her aching heat, cause he could take a hint.

And he was totally up for her challenge.

* * *

As nice as it felt being under him right now (holy fuck did it feel nice) there was one thing about their positions that didn't quite satisfy her.

She shoved him off (lightly), and didn't give him so much time to even get a word out before she was taking advantage of the new space between them, feeling him up, and the developing erection forming in his pants, growing harder under her touch.

That very quickly turned to Amy just palming him in his slacks, making his breath go shaky, much to her delight.

He wasn't the only one enjoying how good their partner looked in formal wear.

“Fuck, Amy,” he whined, pressing into her palm.

“Keep going. Love it when you say my name like that.”

He didn't exactly take her order to heart. But instead of saying her name, he devolved into breathy little whimpers and whines, which were just as good, in her opinion.

Jake's fingers curled around her wrist- not to halt her. Quite the opposite, in fact. Guiding her into pressing harder, as she palmed him, his hips greedy and desperate as he rocked into the movement, into her touch.

She was almost remiss that she couldn't very well see his face. Okay, making out in a dark coat closet was _hot,_ unbelievably so. But she always loved Jake's expressions, the look on his face that always accompanied those helpless little sounds he was making right now, the breathless whines, slack jawed and panting.

She smiled, about to say as much, when they both heard something that made them freeze.

The sound of a doorknob turning, the latch unclicking-

Then the sliver of light appeared as the door was cracked open, ever widening, slowly illuminating their dark safe haven. Okay, it probably wasn't that slow, but it felt like forever. When she went from not being able to even make out his face to quite clearly seeing the wide eyed look of surprise on it that no doubt mirrored her own.

As subtle as he could Jake shifted forward, flattening his body against her, both blocking most of Amy from view and pushing them both further into the back corner, trying to escape detection. They both held their breath.

Somebody rustled around at the front of their closet, presumably searching for a specific coat, and Amy hoped to God it wasn't one of the ones currently pressing at her back right now.

She needn't have worried, though. Their intruder was gone almost as quickly as they had appeared, and Jake and Amy let out a collective sigh of relief when the door was gracefully closed again.

Amy waited a beat, two, then whispered “Oh my God that was so hot.”

Jake had to chuckle at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what those actual numbers were:  
> 6\. “We’re in public, you know.”  
> 84\. Getting caught  
> 25\. “We could get caught!”  
> 17\. “Oh my God, do that again.”  
> 10\. “I like it when you say my name like that.”  
> 32\. “All I can think about is ripping that dress off of you.”
> 
> So I really only used 6 and 10 as direct dialogue prompts, but I'd say Jake thinking about how all he can think about is ripping that dress off of her is close enough to using 32


	4. Angsty Coral Palms masturbation + Switch!both + Gentle femdom + comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: can you make one about their time apart in coral palms, like an angst one with they thinking about each other (in sexy ways too jsjs)

It had been a month now, and reality had finally started to sink in. That this wasn't just gonna be a couple of weeks. The reality of how indefinite this was.

Maybe he was in denial. They had to go into witness protection cause they were nowhere close to catching Figgis, so it was just tricking himself into believing he'd only be in this hot hell for a week or two before case was solved and he'd get to come home to her.

God he missed her. So much. He just wanted to be back home in bed, snuggled up with Amy under the covers, with her stroking his hair while he curled up into her.

Instead he was lying flat on his stomach in this empty king size bed that didn't even smell like her, staring at the wall and waiting for unconsciousness to take him. Never mind that it was the middle of the day, and sunlight was still streaming in from the windows. He just wanted to sleep for years. Until this was all over. Wake up next to Amy.

* * *

Jake's not even sure if he's supposed to feel weird about it or not, but at this point he's so depressed and thinking of Amy is the only thing that makes him happy, and by the time his hand makes it to his cock, he's resigned to it and doing it for the dopamine.

That was something Amy had told him about.

Amy. Beautiful Amy, with the sweet smile and soft lips, who smelled like heaven, who was always warm.

He wondered if she was thinking of him. God, he hoped she was. In like a sexy way. He didn't want her to be as sad as he felt. Fuck, what if she was? Fuck fuck, don't think about it, there's nothing you can do, just let yourself fantasize for a moment about your girlfriend without being such a sad sack and- Amy smiling. Amy laughing, getting that cute little crinkle around her nose when he does something totally charming but she doesn't want to let him know that she thinks he IS charming and adorable.

Amy moaning. Amy begging for more, the way she writhed on the bed, on the countertops, that one time they just fucked on the floor.

The little shiver she gets in her voice when she's turned on.

How she rocks against his hand when he's just rubbing her, the blush on her check the first time she told him “I like it when you just... you know, from behind” she had whispered as he snaked his arms around her midsection, her back against his chest, and she guided his hand lower, to slip under her jeans, how she had practically melted when he fingered her from behind like that.

Panting, her hair all messed up, making those quiet little gasps as he moved over her clit, his digits already slick and covered in her arousal and fuck, the way she said his name, all desperate and wanting, when she got fed up with teasing and just did whatever she wanted with him, tugged his hair, bit his throat, whispered in his ear “you want this, don't you?” And all he could do was nod, a shallow whine building up in the back of his throat.

* * *

Amy almost throws her vibrator aside on the bed, she thought she wanted to use it until she laid down and got all her clothes off and no, just screw it, she's using her hands this time.

She groans, completely frustrated, even as she starts the teasing touches on her own skin, thumbing over her nipple before giving it a light tug, even though she didn't really need the foreplay so to say.

She was already wet between the thighs and very turned on, she didn't need to bring out the vibrator as she slips her hand between her thighs, the slick slide of her fingers over her clit already so good.

She's just- she's frustrated. Not sexually. Emotionally. She bites her lip, takes a deep breath, lets it out.

She misses him. Of course she misses him.

It's been surreal. Almost a month now. Over a month. She thought she'd be counting the days, but they just blur together.

She misses his stupid face and his stupid smile and his stupid laugh that she loves so much. She misses the jokes and references to movies she's never seen or ones she only knows exist because of him.

She misses the soft little smile, how shy he gets whenever they're alone and she says something meaningful, really meaningful, and it makes him blush and want to hide his face and also get closer to her. She misses the weight of his head on her chest, when they're lying in bed together as she runs her fingers through his hair, their lungs slowing and hearts beating as one.

She misses his hands, the ones that are always eager to find hers, hold hers, please her.

She misses the way he touches her when they're intimate, how he looks at her like she's his whole world but still extraordinarily present, always in tune to her body's reactions, not just her words, but when she's too far gone to even speak as he wrings another orgasm out of her, drinking her in with his gaze.

She misses the way he folds whenever she starts not directing him, but taking charge. How his eyes widen and his pupils dilate, his breath catching when she gets _that_ smile on her face, gives him a firm push on the chest. How dramatic the rise and fall of his chest is whenever she's controlling him, she doesn't even have to say a word, he just gives in, gives in to her. How he exposes his throat, knowing she's going to bite it, the sharp little gasp that always brings out of him.

She misses the way he shudders when she drags her nails down his scalp, how his lips fall open when she palms him through his pants, sucking on his neck as he grips her hip, squeezing, because he needs to hold onto her to keep him grounded. She misses the whines and the whimpers it's never too hard to draw out of him.

She misses the way he says her name, the way he begs, moans when he's desperate from her teasing.

She misses how satisfying it is, to have his body compliant and under hers. Holding his wrists, pinning him down to the bed, making him squirm, until he's just rubbing against her out of sheer desperation, and he makes the most beautiful sounds.

She misses teasing him something filthy and then kissing him something sweet, how it's like he's breathing his soul into her then.

How it's always fun to do something rough, but it's being soft with Jake Peralta that makes him _break down_.

She misses holding him afterward, how he'll place kisses on her collarbone down to her belly button until she's giggling and twisting away from him, and he still doesn't let her go. She misses his smile. She misses his smile.

* * *

“Did you miss me?” Amy asked with a grin, pushing him against the wall, already panting from their makeout session, flipping her hair back a little so it's not in her eyes anymore, so she can see how delicious he looks all eager and surrendering to her.

“That's not a real question, right?” He didn't know how it could be. They'd made it pretty clear how much they missed each other in the past two weeks he'd been home.

He'd _showed_ her just how much he missed her, many times since then.

Amy smiles, clearly fond of his answer. She moves into him, closes the gap between their bodies, pressing him into the wall with her own.

She leans in, and Jake thinks she's going for a kiss and of course he tries to meet her, but she dips her head, kissing the corner of his mouth instead of his lips, then she presses light little kisses along his jaw and Jake gets the name of this game, sighing and letting his head thunk back against the wall as she littered his skin with kisses, one hand at his throat, her thumb just under the hinge of his jaw to angle him where she wanted to open up for her access, her other hand playing all light and simple with his hair.

“I meant- in this context-” she smiles, lips still pressed against his skin, like she can't stop kissing him even for a moment, won't stop. His Adam's apple bobs. “I meant were you, thinking of me,” she murmurs, softly stroking his neck with her thumb, her hand cupping him such a firm and reassuring pressure. “In a sexy way.” She punctuated the sentiment with a rather forceful roll of her hips into his that soon turned into slow, torturous grinding on her part.

“Every time I watched a documentary I either got really horny and started masturbating or I got really sad and started crying. Both cause of you.”

When she pulls back, he's almost sorry he said it, because the absence of her lips is something he feels acutely. He thinks he's gonna get one of those soft looks from her, maybe an “oh baby,” in that soft, sympathetic, loving voice of hers, the one that just makes his heart ache because he can hear how much he means to her, maybe she'll rub his arm, say she loved him and missed him too.

But she doesn't say anything of the sort.

Instead, she gives him a rueful smile, says “I've watched die hard way more times by myself the past 6 months than I've ever watched with you.”

It startles a laugh out of him, and then he has his hands on her face, and he's kissing her, cause he just can't help himself.

He's smiling too, and maybe even crying a little, but they're definitely happy tears.

Because he's home. He's really, really home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even though this prompt was submitted weeks ago, I only started writing it two hours ago, it's finals week, and I'm horny (i guess???) so bare with me on this one


End file.
